The Ukrainian Attraction
by Rare Pair Trash
Summary: They had Rule 28 for a reason, and Italy did not think of that reason.
1. Chapter 1: Ukraine

Author's Note: I'm living up to my username. Most of my fics will be humor fics, and they can be long or short. This fic is my first, so if it seems a little iffy, just let me know. I appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the charcters within said franchise. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Ukraine

Should anyone have been suprised. Ukraine was a kind, strong, and gorgeous woman. It was more baffleing that this didn't happen sooner. "What exactly happened?" you ask. Ukraine was asked out on a date, and chaos ensued.

Italy, sweet, kind, flirtatious Italy, did the one thing he shouldn't have. The male nations had an unspoken rule: Don't ask Ukraine for anything romantic or sexual in nature, unless your prepared to square the fuck up. And Italy was not prepared to square the fuck up.

" I'm sorry, okay! Miss Ukraine just looked lonely today, and I thought she'd like to have lunch with me. I meant it in a completely platonic way!" Italy rambled out.

" That is a lie, we all know that's a lie, and we all know that you don't break rule #28. And you didn't just break it, you took a slegehammer to it," yelled a slightly pissed off Romano. Only slightly. He was taking this better than most. France, however, was a little more pissed off. He thought he'd be first to ask, but apparently not.

" It doesn't matter if you meant it platonicly, it matters how she thought you meant it. We made this rule for a reason. Everyone here thinks Ukraine is a goddess, and we worship the ground she walks on, but we all know she isn't gonna do anything other than hold hands and kiss unless you put a ring on it. We agreed to not put a ring on it to avoid a fight for her hand marriage, either an actual, physical fight, or trying to charm her," America stated. This was something that they all knew, but apparently Italy needed this drilled into his brain again.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, she said no," Italy rebutted. This caused the Nations present to look at him with with relieved faces. And then this happened.

"You couldn't have told us this sooner!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules Explained

Author's Note:I hope you enjoy this chapter. This will explain why the male nations have rules like Rule 28.

Disclamer: Hetalia and it's characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.

Chapter 2: The Rules Explained

"You couldn't have told us sooner!" Germany shouted. Honestly, they didn't have time for this. After Italy asked Ukraine out, the meeting fell into chaos. The other male nations reactions ranged from slight jealousy to pure outrage. Russia looked like he would either faint from shock, or strangle the flirty Italian. Though Italy did not look like it, he was a total player. Russia was just trying to protect his big sister from that. Even though, he knows she knows that Italy is like that.

"Well, to be honest, you didn't give me the chance," were the words that keeped Italy from being further yelled at.

"Oh," was all the poor German could say," my apologies."

"It's all right. It's my fault that the cat's out of the bag about The Rules."

" It's not like the girls don't have their own rules, they just have less and they're focused on a professional setting. They know we have rules. They just don't know how many we have. Well, they didn't, anyway,"stated America. True, the Nations all shared a set rules for meetings and personal interactions, a code of conduct, that was official. The girls,however, made some unofficial rules of their own at the meeting for the female Nations. Afterward, the male nations, or least, the most powerful male nations, made a set of rules for themselves. While the more proper term for The Rules was The Male Identifying National Personfication Code of Conduct, everyone just called them the rules, or, in the case of some nations, The International Bro Code. This Bro Code did not just pertain to professional settings, obviosly.

"Never mind how many we have, I just hope they don't find out about some of them," muttered Austria. Austria did not want Hungary to find out about the Final 20 . No one wanted any of the girls to find out about the Final 20. They valued their pride and their nuts.

"They won't find out. All they need to know is why everyone freaked out," Canada's calming words soon made everyone relax. He was right. They wouldn't need to know about the Final 20.

"I hope Ukraine doesn't mind Rule 28. It was my idea after all," indeed, Russia did propose Rule 28. Well, more like enforced it. He knew some of the guys here more than he would have liked, and he wanted to protect his older sister. He knew she could kick someone's ass, but he did't want his sister to be heartbroken. The same rule applyed to Belarus, ableit a bit more lenient. She occupied Rule 29. In fact, a lot of rules proposed were from guys looking out for the women in their life.

"I'm sure she will at least understand your reasoning. Now, meeting ajorned," stated Germany with a tone of finality, showing that the conversation was, in fact, over.

Author's Note pt.2: The other rules, including the Final 20, will be explained in future chapters. If your wondering where the girls went, they left after official buisness, and the male nation's freakout, was over. This chapter was originally going to focus on the interactions between Germany and Ukraine, but I felt it was best to further explain The Rules. Chapter 3 will begin the romantic interaction between Ukraine and the guys. Until next time, goodbye for now


	3. Chapter 3: Germany's Bad Pickup Lines

Author's Note: The guest who reviewed is a true inspiration. I'm back and I'm ready to entertain. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: Germany's Bad Pickup Lines

Germany can admit a lot of things. He can admit he sometimes drinks to much. He can admit he can't even talk to pretty girls without turning bright red. Of course he can admit he messed up big time when The War happened,something he often talks about with a frazzled therapist who listened intently. However, the one thing he just can't admit is his attraction to Ukraine, at least not to her face, and it's not just because of Rule 28.

"Sure, you don't say anything, but it's kind of implied. You were one of the many to freak out," stated Italy. The guy heard Germany's muttering, not that he didn't know. Germany had it bad, real bad. Italy decided he needed to interven.

"I know that, but I still don't think she understands the complete nature of my feelings."

"Then you tell her, and don't tell me you can't. Rule 28 is now null and void because I decided to do what you couldn't. You need to talk to her, don't let my efforts go to waste," Italy practicly shouted. " Now get off your metaphorical ass and ask her out!"

Germany stared with wide eyes. He didn't expect Italy's outburst. Italy must have been hanging out with Romano a lot latly. Germany also couldn't believe Italy basicly risked his life to get rid of his

last excuse to ask Ukraine out. He wanted to be angry, but Italy pulled a total bro move.

"Very well," Germany stated calmly.

Germany's P.O.V

The moment I left Italy's side, I felt nervous. Just thinking about her kind eyes and sweet smile made my heart race a mile a minute. I was honestly panicing a little, trying my best to figure out a way to ask her out without looking stupid. Or fainting. Or both.

I thought about all the things I wanted to say to Miss Ukraine. She is a beautiful woman, but simple flatery was not what I was going for. No, I wanted to make a good impression, I wanted her little heart to race as much as mine was, and I wanted her to agree to a date with absolute confidence. Just my luck, I fucked it up.

Third Person P.O.V

The Ukrainian woman gasped in shock at the event that just occured before her eyes. She was getting some coffee after the rather intesting meeting this morning. Then, Germany entered the building. At first, she thought he was just getting coffee, after all, he had to deal with the freakout. However, he did not do that, instead, he did something uncharisticly stupid.

"Um, Miss Ukraine," the flustered man sqeaked out, or as close to sqeaked out as Germany's deep voice could get. He was already starting to panic. His face was red all over and he was sweating. He was trying his best to stay calm.

"Yes, Germany?" Ukraine asked quizicly. She noticed the strained voice and the ruby red face of the fellow nation. She was smiling at him in hopes of calming whatever caused his embarresed face. Just the sight of her grin made Germany lose all rationality.

He messed up big time. He tried to figure out something for this, and for some reason, he wound up listening to Frace.

"Do you have any German in you?"

"No."

"Would you like some?"

Ukraine blushed heavily at that statement, but no matter. She had to make sure Germny was okay. After all, he did faint when he realised what he just said to Ukraine.


	4. Chapter 4: Romano's Commentary

Author's Note: What?! Me, actually updating the fic? More likely than you think. Anyway, I have konow explaination for the delay. I just didn't do it. I'd like thank those who left actual comments on the fic, and to the people who have just been spamming the comments section, please stop. No one is ammused, exact maybe yourself. Now that we've addressed everything, let's get on to the fic!

Chapter 4: Romano's Commentary

Dear Diary,

I thought today would actually be a good day. I thought today we would actually have a productive meeting. I actually thought I wouldn't want to slap a bitch today! Well guess what Diary, I thought wrong!

First off, my brother did the thing. We know what the thing is. The thing he wasn't supposed to do. The thing that led to an absolute shitshow of a meeting. I know why he did it. To give _that bastard_ a chance to say what he felt. He gave the German a chance to tell Ukraine he likes her, and you know what I'm suprised I'm not more upset.

The man fainted from embarrassment. He fucking fainted. Because he was embarrassed about some pick up line. Can you believe it? Actually, you can, because that man has a stick up his ass that is a mile long and can barely talk to women unless he's drunk.

Thirdly, it seems this terrible attempt at flirting actually interested Ukraine! After

taking the giant potatoe man to the docter, he bought her dinner as thanks. And she was so damn _happy_ about it. Her face lit up, and I swear I saw her actually glowing. It wouldn't be the first time I thought she was glowing. Sometimes I think that woman might actually be an angel.

Finally, the worse part about today is seeing my brother sad. He is crying because he knows he can't take back his actions. He knows he chose his friends happiness over his. He let Germany ask her out, and make an ass out of himself, bbecause it made Germany happy. He knows it made Ukraine happy too, to go on a date with Germany. He knows Germany is awkward, but he's tall, strong, smart. He is a protecter, a giver, and worst of all, actually pretty nice. That's right, I admit he is nice. He's not what I'd call a friend, but dammit, he is my brother's friend, and that means he can't be as bad as I wish he was.

Veneziano thinks I don't notice his feelings. He only knows that Germany is oblivious. He only knows that his friend is happy. He only knows that if he said anything, the German would give up on Ukraine to give him a chance.

He doesn't know some things. He has no clue about my own feelings for Ukraine. He doesn't know about them, because I didn't say a word. I didn't want him to pick a side. I didn't want him to feel that was necessary. That dumb Rule 28 treats Ukraine like she something to be fought over. Well guess what, she may be the representation of nation, but she is an actual person, with feelings. Italy didn't fight for her, because he knows better. He didn't fight with Germany, because he values their friendship too much, and he knows better. I didn't say a thing because I knew better. I doesn't matter if my brother loves her. It doesn't matter if I want him to be happy again. I doesn't matter if I want punch the German for not realizing my brother's feelings. It especially doesn't matter if I love her. You know why? Because she chose Germany.

She never knew about me, or Vene, because she didn't need to. Germany is who she wants. Germany feels the same way. My brother? Me? We don't matter. We can't someone to love us.

Author's Note Pt. 2: This was supposed to be funny, with Romano being salty. Well, Romano is still salty, but the salt is in his tears. So now it's depressing.


End file.
